Peter Parker (Earth-H)
Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, is an active superhuman vigilante in the New York City of Earth-H and partner of the universe's Scarlet Spider. Biography Early Life Born Peter Benjamin Parker, Peter was raised in Manhattan by Richard and Mary Parker. Despite demonstrating brilliance from a normal age, he had a rather uneventful childhood. While his parents were frequently busy with their respective occupations as an OsCorp scientist and a professor at Empire State University, they managed to find time for their son. That being said, Peter routinely stayed with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens after school starting in kindergarten and continuing up through high school. In school, he was one of the best-performing students, especially in his science classes. While not bullied himself, the young Peter had little patience for bullies, as demonstrated by an incident in the seventh grade where he stood up for a nebbish classmate named Harold Osborne. In the process, he managed to make enemies out of the likes of Eugene "Flash" Thompson and Carl King. Apart from Harry Osborne, Peter had only a handful of casual friendships throughout his childhood, preferring to spend his time in both the school and public libraries. Adolescence During his time at Midtown High, Peter managed to finally make a couple of solid friendships besides Harry. These friends were the social butterfly Mary Jane Watson, the tech-geek Gwen Stacy, and the wannabe rocker Angelica Jones. Starting when Peter was 15, Richard and Mary ended up on the lecture circuit, leading to Peter moving in with Aunt May and Uncle Ben for weeks at a time for the next two to three years. Like his childhood, Peter's adolescence was relatively uneventful, although he did manage to bury the hatchet with Flash Thompson during their senior year. The only significant events during this timeframe were that he and Mary Jane started dating and that he and his friends were accepted into Empire State University after graduation. Spider Bite During his sophomore year at Empire State, Peter, along with Mary Jane and Angelica, went on a class trip to an OsCorp research facility. During their visit, both Peter and Mary Jane were bitten by a gengineered spider carrying the mutagenic OZ retrovirus. The day after, both found out that they'd managed to develop an identical set of superpowers. Shortly thereafter, the two entered a prizefight against Alex O'Hirn due to Peter needing rent money, This led to Mary Jane's aunt Anna being shot and killed by a mugger. After some time in therapy, Mary Jane proposed the costumed vigilante idea, and Peter agreed to it. Partners in Crime After about two months' worth of training, Peter and Mary Jane assumed the respective identities of Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. Their first excursion was to investigate a break-in at an Alchemax facility being conducted by the cat burglar/industrial spy known as "Black Cat". After a brief fight, Cat managed to escape and returned to her boss- Norman Osborne. Shortly thereafter, Peter and Mary Jane fought a disgruntled and recently-fired Alchemax employee named Otto Octavius- or as he was later dubbed thanks to a hazardous-materials handling harness on his back, "Doctor Octopus". After this incident, OsCorp began hounding the duo, starting with the supervillain known as the Scorpion. OsCorp Exposed Following their battle with the Scorpion, Peter and Mary Jane, along with Gwen Stacy, stumbled upon an OsCorp conspiracy to boost their profits. Said conspiracy involved giving criminals cybernetic and/or biological augmentations and then selling the same to the NYPD. This culminated in Black Cat creating a team of various villains that Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider had once defeated, creating the Sinister Six. After the conspiracy was exposed to the general public, Norman Osborne's mind snapped and he took up the mantle of the Green Goblin, and was eventually defeated after an attempted rampage. Powers and Abilities "Active" Powers Superhuman Strength: Peter can lift up to 18-20 tons, as can Mary Jane. Superhuman Durability: Both Peter and Mary Jane are physically tougher than the average human and are more resistant to blunt impact forces. Superhuman Speed: Both Peter and Mary Jane are capable of running faster than most athletes, with a top sprint of approximately 60-65 mph Superhuman Agility Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Reflexes and Perception Adhesion: Both Peter and Mary Jane have microscopic hairs called setules on their palms, fingers, soles, and toes. When extended, van der Waals forces let them stick to virtually anything. Spider Sense: A sort of "danger sense", both Peter and Mary Jane have this. It typically manifests as a buzzing sensation in the back of the head. Organic Webbing: Both Peter and Mary Jane have spinnerets in each wrist that can discharge spider silk on reflex. "Passive" Powers Healing Factor Contaminant Resistance Enhanced Senses: Both Peter and Mary Jane have enhanced senses, most notably improved night vision. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect Nerves of Steel Skilled Photographer Skilled Combatant Weaknesses Spider-Sense Interference: Spider-sense is not 100% reliable for either Peter or Mary Jane. Some methods of making it less effective include specialized equipment, certain drugs, or a solid punch to the back of the head.Category:Earth-H Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Mutates Category:Oz Formula Category:Spider Sense Category:Wall Crawling Category:Organic Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Versions of Peter Parker